Balcony Dance
by Amberle-chan
Summary: Megumi dreams about dancing with Aoshi on a soft, moonlit night. Songfic.


> Standard Disclaimers Apply: Kenshin and all his friends belong to Watsuki- san and Co. I'm just dreaming about them tonight (and about one couple in particular).  
  
**Author's Note:** This songfic was inspired by Eriesalia's painting "The Dance" and my favorite bluegrass love song, "Velvet Moon." "The Dance" is a scene taken from Eriesalia's beautiful story "Another Chance," which, with her permission, I have elaborated on here.  
  
_Balcony Dance_  
  
By Amberle-chan  
  
Megumi stepped out onto the wide, circular balcony of the American Embassy, her face turned toward the full moon that lit the graceful lawns and gardens below. The sound of music from the ballroom gently followed her into the night as she wandered over to the balustrade to gaze down into the gardens. The moon was so bright that she could see all of the pinks, yellows, and the reds of the roses, her favorite flower. Her lavender gown shimmered softly as she stood there, memories of the last time she had been at the embassy washing over her, the last time she had danced with Aoshi.  
  
So much had changed since the first time they had danced together. At that time, she and Aoshi had pretended to be lovers, but now almost a year later, the pretense had become real. In three weeks, she would become his wife. Megumi closed her eyes and dreamed that he was there with her, dancing in the moonlight, and her heart ached with missing him. Aoshi had wanted to escort her to this dance, but an emergency had occurred with a business venture in Tokyo, and so she found herself attending it alone. There had been other men who had her asked to dance on this night, but she only wanted to dance with the man she loved.  
  
The music from ballroom stopped for a moment and then she heard the sound of applause, and then after a moment or two of silence, the band began to play again. As she let the music's gentle strains waft over her being, she realized that this song was very different from the other waltzes that had been played over the course of the evening. This waltz was being played on what the Americans called a "guitar" and a man's baritone was gently singing. She listened to the words, realizing that the lyrics gave meaning to everything what she was feeling this night.  
  
_If I could have just one wish  
  
It sure would be  
  
I'd wake up from out of this dream  
  
And there you'd be  
_  
As her thoughts drifted, Megumi dreamed that Aoshi stood behind her, reaching out to take her hand, whispering her name. She imagined how his hand brushed gently down her hair as he tenderly kissed the back of her head.  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
_Reminding me of how easily dreams come true..._  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
The dream felt so real she could actually feel his warm touch and hear his deep and calm voice. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment.  
  
_I'm falling softly in love tonight  
  
Velvet moon_  
  
Megumi let the dream go further and she fantasized that Aoshi gathered her into his arms and that they began to dance on a balcony lit only by soft, glowing moonlight.  
  
"Open your eyes, Megumi."  
  
Megumi obeyed Aoshi's imagined gentle command and let her eyes drift open. She gasped softly, her eyes telling her that she had not been dreaming. Aoshi had touched and kissed her, and she was in his arms, gliding softly around a moonlit balcony. She reached up to caress his face with her fingertips. His blue eyes glittered as he smiled gently down at her.  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
_The wind has blown my thoughts so far away  
  
And all that my eyes I can see now is your face_  
  
Aoshi kissed her fingers as they brushed against his mouth and then his hand reached out to take Megumi's hand in his own. Megumi gazed up intently at him, her eyes drinking in every detail of his beloved face as they waltzed under a soft, full moon.  
  
_Round and round, we dance by the light of the moon  
  
Two stars falling in love tonight  
  
Velvet moon_  
  
Megumi wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing herself tightly against him, lost in his warm embrace. Some dreams did come true after all. She leaned up and kissed him as the last verse of the song floated around them...  
  
_I'm falling ever so softly in love tonight  
  
Velvet moon_  
  
The End  
  
**Last Author's Note:** Eriesalia's painting can be found on her website "Shrine of Ice and Fire." Unfortunately, I don't know who wrote the song "Velvet Moon." It's performed by "The Moose" on his bluegrass CD "If a Moose Calls in the Forest."


End file.
